The Radiant Dawn
by Thlaew
Summary: Les Rakkorans forment un peuple guerrier dont leur hargne au combat n'est égalée que par l'adoration qu'ils portent au Soleil. Leona, enfant Rakkoran, aurait pu se faire une place parmi ces guerriers, aussi douée au combat et vouée à l'astre solaire qu'un autre.. Pourtant, alors que le Rite de Kor approche, elle compte bien leur montrer qu'elle diffère d'une Rakkoran.


**Bonjour** à tous et à toutes ! Je suis toute fière de vous accueillir pour vous présenter ici mon premier OS du site. Cet OS a été écrit par mes soins et j'ai mis un petit moment à le finir ! Je ne suis d'ailleurs, pas très fière de la fin, je ne savais pas trop sur quoi finir alors j'ai préféré laisser une ouverture sur le futur qui attend Leona et son némésis, Diana.

J'espère pour vous que vous connaissez le jeu _League Of Legends_, plus communément appelé "_LoL_". Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas bien grave, il vous suffit de connaître l'histoire d'un des champions de la ligue, l'histoire de mon champion préféré, de celui que j'épouserais bien, l'histoire de la dénommée **Leona**. Ou plutôt, je vais vous faire découvrir un évènement marquant de son histoire. Mais si vous êtes tenté d'en savoir plus sur le personnage, je vous invite à aller lire son histoire sur le site officiel.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Informations sur ledit One Shot.**

_Titre :_ The Radiant Dawn_  
_

_Rating :_ T (C'est bien la première fois que je mets un rating, alors je ne suis pas très sûre de moi mais ça parle tout de même de combat à mort, d'exécution, bref de mort)_**  
**_

_Di__sclaimer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Leona, Panthéon et Diana sont des champions de _League Of Legends_ de même que le monde est celui de la League. Bref, tout appartient à _Riot Games_.

* * *

**Leona**, _The Radiant Dawn_.

* * *

Déjà, le Soleil déclinait sur Runeterra et offrait pour les habitants du Mont Targon, une vue imprenable sur le coucher de l'astre. L'effervescence qui était encore il y a peu maîtresse de nombreuses allées qui sinuaient à travers le Mont et ses habitations, laissait à présent place à une accalmie. Beaucoup s'attardaient pour regarder leur inspiration filer toujours plus à l'ouest et ce, bien trop vite à leur goût. Bientôt, l'horizon commença à grignoter le Soleil et bon nombre de Rakkorans préférèrent rentrer chez eux plutôt que d'apercevoir la Lune et son domaine. L'astre lunaire n'était pas très apprécié chez les adorateurs du Soleil, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Mais alors que certains s'empressaient de refermer la porte de leur logement, d'autres souhaitaient ne perdre aucun rayon de lumière.  
Panthéon avait suivi Leona loin des habitations jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'assoir sur la pierre. Installé à côté d'elle, ils se plongeaient tous deux dans leurs pensées. Sitôt le dîner fini, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme à leur habitude pour passer du temps ensemble. Ces deux là avaient commencé leur vie ensemble, ou presque puisque Panthéon était de deux ans l'aîné de Leona, mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vécu sans elle. Durant leur enfance et au plus grand étonnement de tous, le gamin chahuteur et la petite timide étaient devenus inséparables.. Puis ils avaient grandi et Panthéon avait commencé à apprendre l'art de se battre à huit ans. Deux ans plus tard, c'était au tour de Leona de s'y mettre, et peu à peu, seul le déclin de l'astre leur permettait de se voir.  
Au fil des ans, Panthéon avait eu l'honneur de devenir le visage même de l'idéal des Rakkorans de sa génération. Il était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Il était admiré, accepté, elle était méprisée, reniée. La jeune fille sentait trop souvent les regards dédaigneux des siens sur son dos, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle cherche à s'en éloigner pour passer la soirée. Pourtant, les liens qu'entretenaient Panthéon et Leona n'en avaient pas été ébranlés. Ils étaient forts, basés étrangement sur la conversation de la plus jeune et sur l'écoute de l'autre.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son amie dont le souffle cristallin avait supplanté ses pensées. Face au Soleil couchant, ses cheveux flamboyants prenaient vie, plus qu'à l'accoutumé pensa-t-il. Une légère brise les fit flotter, accentuant l'impression qu'avait le soldat. Il aurait été face à un tableau magnifique s'il n'avait pas été inquiet. Ce n'était pas réellement le souffle de Leona qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur mais plutôt son silence. Aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche : il n'y avait que son souffle, lent, régulier, presque trop cadencé. Certes, il devait admettre qu'il n'écoutait pas toujours la jeune femme et le silence aurait pu être pour lui un répit après une dure journée s'il n'en avait pas été alarmé.  
Sa main se posa d'elle-même sur l'épaule de Leona qui sembla à son tour sortir de ses pensées, visiblement étonnée par l'attitude de son ami. Ils avaient beau être proches, il n'y avait presque aucun contact physique entre eux. Jamais une étreinte pas même une poignée de main, ils communiquaient leur affection l'un à l'autre à travers leur regard et leurs sourires.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Leona baissa les yeux, comme l'aurait fait une enfant. Un instant, Panthéon crut revoir la petite fille qui n'osait pas encore le regarder dans les yeux quand elle prenait la parole, mais le visage honteux de la jeune femme eut vite fait de chasser ce souvenir, trop occupé par cette attitude plus qu'étrange.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

Panthéon aurait voulu plonger son regard dans celui de Leona, certain qu'elle aurait alors confirmé sa première pensée. Mais ces yeux mêmes semblaient fuir son regard et s'étaient résignés à fixer le sol.

\- C'est le Rite de Kor qui t'angoisse ?

Elle aurait pu le confirmer à voix haute ou encore tressaillir, mais elle se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Panthéon comprit de suite qu'elle osait à peine l'avouer.  
Le Rite de Kor était une cérémonie d'une grande importance pour le peuple Rakkoran. Il faisait office de passage à l'age adulte pour les adolescents. Tous les Rakkorans y étaient passés, les plus jeunes n'étant pas considérés comme des Rakkorans à part entière. Mais le Rite de Kor n'était pas seulement attendu par les adolescents, il l'était par toute la population des environs du Mont Targon. C'était l'occasion de se regrouper, de fêter l'évènement, même des membres des Solaris, d'anciens guerriers Rakkorans qui dédiaient à présent leur existence au Soleil, descendait du sommet du Mont pour assister à la cérémonie.  
Panthéon, était plus vieux que Leona et l'avait passé lors de sa dix-septième année.  
L'évènement avait été éprouvant mais excitant et encore aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, il était fier de la performance qu'il avait offert à son peuple ce jour là. Leona n'avait pas été du même avis et plutôt que de le féliciter, elle avait simplement été soulagée de le retrouver sain et sauf. Non pas qu'elle ait douté de lui, mais le peuple Rakkoran était peut-être assez barbare pour envoyer sa progéniture faire ses preuves lors de combats singuliers et ce, jusqu'à la mort, mais pas assez fou pour l'y envoyée désarmée ! Tous étaient entrainés et bien souvent, les combattants se montraient farouches. Il arrivait que même les vainqueurs n'en ressortent pas glorieux et passent plutôt des semaines à panser leurs blessures.

\- Tu vas y arriver haut la main ! _s'exclama le soldat_.

Devant la confiance que lui portait son ami, Leona laissa un sourire briser le masque honteux qui avait élu domicile sur son visage. L'engouement de Panthéon était injustifié, le lendemain allait sans doute être le pire jour de sa vie, et peut-être même le dernier. Et puis.. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tuer l'un de ses camarades, même le plus infect.  
Elle repoussa la main de Panthéon qui se trouvait toujours sur son épaule. Elle fit preuve d'une telle délicatesse que personne n'aurait pu se douter que ses mains pouvaient sans aucun mal tenir d'une poigne ferme une épée et s'en servir avec une détermination sans faille au combat.  
Au loin, le Soleil s'était éclipsé derrière l'horizon.

* * *

Les festivités commencèrent alors que l'aube entamait seulement son éveil. Le peuple du Soleil mettait un point d'honneur à se lever en même temps que l'astre, et à peine réveillés ce jour là, les Rakkorans s'étaient laissés enivrer par ce jour de fête. Tous arboraient un sourire pour son prochain mis à part certains adolescents. La plupart des jeunes gens qui étaient soumis à l'épreuve se montraient agités, angoissés. L'un espérait être à la hauteur, l'autre priait pour ne pas avoir à se battre contre son ami. Tous ceux là avaient une bonne raison de redouter ce jour.

Leona arborait un visage impassible, c'était à se demander à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser. Elle se fondait dans la masse des adolescents attendant patiemment leur tour. Les duels avaient commencés tôt dans la journée puisque de nombreux jeunes hommes et de nombreuses jeunes femmes étaient testés dans la journée. Panthéon l'avait cherchée depuis son réveil et, à la vue de son amie, il fut soulager de remarquer qu'elle avait abandonné sa mine résignée pour une expression déterminée. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour arriver au premier rang. De là, il avait non seulement l'arène en vue mais aussi son amie. Leur regard se croisèrent. Panthéon se faisait encourageant mais ce fût à peine si Leona changea d'expression. Il ne put dire si elle se concentrait sur le combat qui allait suivre ou s'il y avait une raison à son impassibilité qu'elle seule connaissait.  
L'affrontement qui avait lieu dans l'arène lors de son arrivée ne s'éternisa pas. Panthéon n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'intention mais alors que son regard se détachait de Leona, Anna asséna un coup d'une violence telle sur le bouclier de Martin qu'il en perdit son équilibre. Il s'écroula à terre perdant de ce fait son arme. Toute l'assistance savait ce qui allait suivre.. Anna leva sa lame, visiblement hésitante mais le regard de défi de son adversaire finit de la convaincre. L'épée s'affaissa une nouvelle fois sur le bouclier. Agacée, Anne écrasa de toutes ses forces le bouclier de son pied, empêchant son adversaire de réitérer une vaine tentative de défense. Cette fois ci, l'acier mit fin à son regard qui brillait encore il y a quelques secondes de la même lueur de défi. Martin avait été brave et rien ne l'aurait empêcher de regarder la mort en face.  
Ce fut au tour de Leona. Elle resta un instant, immobile, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était son nom qui avait résonné. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son ami de toujours puis s'avança. Son adversaire se dénommait Sophie, une jeune fille qu'elle se savait capable de battre sans aucunes difficultés. Alors que Sophie optait pour deux épées longues, Leona ne prit aucune arme en main et continua de s'avancer à hauteur de ce qu'on pouvait appeler "l'arbitre" mais il ne faisait qu'annoncer le début du combat. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule, certains plus ou moins interloqué par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Panthéon était sans doute le plus surprit d'entre eux, Leona ne se battait pas à mains nues, elle excellait au combat à l'épée et au bouclier. Sophie s'empressa de rejoindre Leona au milieu de l'arène une fois bien équipée. L'arbitre fit outre de son étonnement vis-à-vis de Leona et s'apprêtait à lancer le duel quand il fut interrompu.

\- Attendez !

La jeune femme aux cheveux de flammes s'était exprimée de manière forte mais peu sûre d'elle même. Son intervention accentua les murmures de l'assemblée alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à s'éteindre.

\- Je.. -_elle s'éclaircit la voix_\- Je refuse de prendre part au combat, le Rite de Kor est une barbarie qui..

Malgré son empressement, elle se savait incapable de finir son discours et fut coupée par un Solari. Le peu de Solaris qui venaient assister aux duels étaient installés confortablement en hauteur sur une estrade. De là, ils dominaient l'arène et la foule quand bien même qu'ils étaient assis en tailleur. Le Solari en question s'était redressé et toisait Leona du regard et sa colère s'était suffisamment faite ressentir à travers son intervention qui était allé jusqu'à éteindre les râles de la foule. 《 _Assez !_ 》. Mais Leona soutint son regard. Elle avait fait son choix et se doutait des conséquences, peu lui importait alors ce qui suivrait son insolence.

\- Leona !

Elle reconnut la voix de Panthéon mais ne se retourna même pas puisque déjà on l'empoignait, elle était arrêtée comme un vulgaire bandit, comme une voleuse. La voix de son ami se faisait d'autant plus désespérante et colérique que Leona l'ignorait. Il criait à fendre l'âme et elle crût qu'elle allait flancher, fondre en larmes devant la foule, devant le Solari à qui elle avait tenu tête ou encore devant Sophie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, pas maintenant, pas après qu'elle se sois fait violence pour rester aussi neutre que possible. Pleurer ne l'épargnerait pas.  
Elle arbora alors à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité puis suivit ses geôliers alors que les plaintes de Panthéon se rapprochaient.

* * *

Elle s'était agenouillée à même le sol de sa cellule malgré une couche aménagée à l'aide d'une simple couverture. Les bras sur ses cuisses et immobiles depuis le début de sa détention, elle se focalisait sur un parfait vide mental. La position inconfortable ne l'incommodait guère dans cet exercice qu'elle s'était fixé pour éviter de baisser les yeux ou de devoir ravaler des sanglots. Si elle avait pensé un instant aux cris de son ami, elle se serait écroulée et se serait sentie honteuse même en l'absence de témoin.  
Une porte s'ouvrit, ou du moins, elle reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre et des pas qui suivirent. Leona avait été amenée à la prison la plus proche qui comportait seulement deux cellules séparées et totalement close, il n'y avait pas même de fenêtre au plus grand dam de Leona. L'homme -ou la femme d'ailleurs- qui s'était introduit dans la prison avait tiré la jeune femme de sa méditation. Elle aurait été tentée de maudire la personne et sa progéniture à venir pour au moins une dizaine de générations si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule. Alors que les bruits de pas se stoppèrent devant la porte de sa cellule, Leona sentit son coeur bondir contre sa poitrine, craignant sans doute malgré elle la sentence. Mais quelle ne fut pas l'heureuse surprise de voir Panthéon pousser la porte. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta au bras de son ami qui lui rendit son étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si proche de lui.

\- Je suis désolée.. _souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Panthéon_.

\- Pas plus que moi..

Elle s'obligea à s'écarter de Panthéon. Après la façon dont elle l'avait ignoré, elle se sentait presque égoïste de se jeter ainsi dans ses bras, cependant, l'air grave de son ami lui indiqua qu'il avait autre chose en tête que son indifférence passée.

\- Je reviens avec la sanction énoncée..

Ainsi donc on ne la considérait déjà plus comme une Rakkoran au point de se passer de sa présence à son propre procès. Malgré qu'elle ne se soit jamais réellement sentie intégrée, son coeur se serra sous le constat.

\- Tu as été condamnée à mort..

Leona n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, elle avait pris sa décision et en toute connaissance de cause. Enfin, personne n'avait jamais osé s'opposer au Rite de Kor et elle n'avait alors qu'une idée de ce qui l'attendait et Panthéon venait de confirmer ses doutes. L'entendre faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête.

Elle lui avait adressé un sourire, il s'emporta.

\- Alors pourquoi être restée ? Tu pouvais simplement partir, te fondre dans la nature plutôt que de rester pour mourir ici !

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos pour Leona.

\- Même si toi aussi tu as des doutes là dessus, je suis une Rakkoran ! Et les Rakkorans ne fuient pas devant la mort !

Panthéon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il préféra le garder pour lui.

\- Tu as raison.

Un silence s'en suivit.

\- Quand aura lieu mon exécution ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus étranglée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité_.

\- Au plus tôt je pense, tu sais bien qu'ils n'aiment pas encombrer leur prison. Je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper mais, demain, ça se pourrait bien.

Elle ne releva pas au combien l'imminence était proche.

\- Et Sophie ? Est-ce que ça.. Est-ce que ça l'a aidé ?

Plus que tout, elle espérait que son acte avait permis à Sophie de vivre. Elle était d'une telle douceur, d'une telle générosité que Leona ne pouvait que souhaiter sa survie mais il était certain qu'on lui avait attribué un autre adversaire.

\- Elle a perdu contre quelqu'un d'autre par la suite.

\- Ah _soupira-t-elle, déçue_.

Leur entrevue s'éternisa dans un silence pesant et pourtant presque réconfortant pour la condamnée. Panthéon n'était autre qu'une présence rassurante. Il ne cherchait pas à la convaincre de supplier ses bourreaux de l'épargner, de s'enfuir et il ne montrait pas de sentiments qui aurait fait disparaitre tous les efforts de Leona de rester digne.  
Panthéon avait fini par la laisser planter là, dans sa cellule, vidant part la même occasion la pièce de toute chaleur. Il n'était pas parti par lui-même, il avait fallu qu'on vienne le chercher et cela réconfortait Leona dans l'idée égoïste que quelqu'un pleurerait son départ. Puis elle s'était remise à méditer. Cependant, elle était trop fatiguée pour se concentrer correctement et ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil agité, trop angoissée pour dormir apaisée.

* * *

Le lendemain vint plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé mais il était clair qu'elle était dans cette cellule depuis moins d'une journée quand on vint la chercher. L'homme qui passa la porte n'était pas inconnu à Leona, elle se souvenait de lui comme un ami de son père. Il n'était pour elle qu'une connaissance, elle n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître et il ne lui avait jamais plus adressé la parole que pour la saluer. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser le temps qu'il lui restait à battre, mais elle se leva sans rechigner. Elle resterait digne et déterminée jusqu'à ce que la lame du bourreau découpe sa chair. Elle frissonna à cette pensée.

L'homme, dont elle n'arrivait décidément pas à retrouver le nom, l'amena à travers le couloir qui traversait les cellules puis au dehors. Heureusement pour elle, elle était libre de ses mouvements, sans doute parce que si elle tentait de s'échapper, elle serait cernée de Rakkorans de toute part. La foule était tout aussi capable que le bourreau de mettre fin à ses jours si elle tentait quoique ce soit. Mais elle en était soulagée : devoir s'afficher enchaînée pour son exécution ne l'aurait guère enchantée. Une fois au dehors, elle fut horrifiée du nombre de personnes présentes. Une allée se dessinait devant elle, sans doute jusqu'au lieu de sa sentence, formée seulement par des visages de Rakkorans visiblement outrés, indignés, furieux et pour quelques rares, déçus. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à la tradition du Rite de Kor. Leona avait fait son effet et la foule désapprobatrice la fit flancher un instant. Elle rentra la tête entre ses épaules comme pour paraitre inaperçue, mais c'était peine perdue, il n'y avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle fit quelques pas sous le poids de la culpabilité. Elle avait beau être fière de son acte, que ces yeux pèsent sur elle avait fait ressurgir un de ses aspects enfantins qu'elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Toujours à se sentir coupable pour un rien, elle s'excusait pour tout, même si elle n'était pas coupable. Heureusement, Panthéon lui avait appris à, non seulement prendre confiance en elle mais aussi à oublier cette culpabilité omniprésente qui commençait à agacer ses aînés.

Et là, où était donc passé sa confiance durement acquise ? Où était sa détermination de paraitre insensible ? Elle se tassait sur elle-même face à une masse de gens qu'elle avait adulé puis méprisé. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.  
Grand bien lui fit de croiser le regard de son ami d'enfance ! Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, ce fut pour Leona comme s'il n'existait plus que lui dans la foule. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ce regard pour reprendre sa contenance et s'avança derrière son geôlier. La place sur laquelle avait lieu les rares châtiments corporels ainsi que les exécutions se trouvait non loin de la prison, question pratique. Elle n'eut donc pas longtemps à marcher pour découvrir la place laissée, vide ou presque.  
Sur le sol, Leona devinait clairement le Soleil fait d'arabesques sculpté dans la pierre. Elle connaissait ces arabesques par coeur pour avoir admiré le travail de l'artiste des heures durant. Il faisait pâle figure face au véritable astre, mais la décoration n'en était pas moins impressionnante et le centre de ce Soleil se trouvait être le centre de la place. Et à ce centre se trouvait l'échafaud. Et sur cet échafaud se trouvait son bourreau. Il était muni d'une hache, mais ce n'était pas le genre de hache pour couper du bois, c'était une hache imposante et personne ne serait étonné d'apprendre que son détenteur l'utilisait aussi au combat. Elle était faite pour découper la chair.  
Leona déglutit. Bien évidemment, elle s'était posé aucun question sur la manière dont elle allait être mise à mort. Finir décapitée, elle le savait, mais quelle idée avait-elle eu ? Il avait des manières tellement plus nobles de mourir ! Il lui était impossible de rester fière, plus ses pas l'emmenaient à sa fin, plus elle avait envie d'éclater en sanglots et de demander grâce. Sotte qu'elle était que cette pensée lui effleure l'esprit ! Comme si ça changerait quoique ce soit à son sort. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer maintenant c'est que l'exécution se fasse vite et bien.  
Elle était maintenant à la hauteur de son bourreau qui, tradition oblige, était encapuchonné. L'homme -dont elle ignorait toujours le nom- resta là au plus grand étonnement de la condamnée. Elle pensait que le bourreau se chargerait d'elle seul mais elle dût bien admettre que sa présence fut une bénédiction pour elle. Jamais elle ne serait soumise à devoir s'agenouiller et poser la tête contre ce qui devait être le reste d'un tronc d'arbre..  
Mais il avait trouvé les bons mots, 《 _Ce doit être déjà bien difficile pour toi, ne rallonge pas ton calvaire, tout sera bientôt terminé._ 》. Il avait même eu un petit sourire et Leona était forcée de lui donner raison, chaque seconde qui passait était une torture. C'était docilement qu'elle avait obéit, et elle n'attendait plus que le coup fatal alors que son coeur s'emballait. Elle avait fermé les yeux, n'osant regardé quoique ce soit qui pouvait lui rappeler ce qu'elle allait perdre.  
Puis elle entendit que le bourreau s'armait de sa hache. Les secondes commençaient seulement à s'allonger. Elle commença à prier le Soleil, elle n'aurait sans doute pas de réponse, pas avant d'avoir rejoint l'au-delà, mais peut-être que ça lui ferrait oublier les trop longues secondes qui lui restait à vivre. Rien n'y fit, malgré ses prières, elle attendait toujours sa mort. Elle guettait le sifflement de l'air au passage de l'acier. Mais rien ne vint pas. Les secondes s'éternisaient et sa sentence ne venait pas. Pourtant, on avait clairement levé la hache au-dessus de sa tête, elle en était certaine. Elle n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, bien que ça la démangeait de savoir pourquoi son corps sans vie n'était pas déjà étalé sur la place.

Il fallut attendre que des murmures se soulèvent de la place pour qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux. Elle osa même se redresser plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Auprès d'elle gisaient les corps de son bourreau et celui de son geôlier à même le sol. Que s'était-il passé ? Les murmures se propagèrent à travers la foule et Leona leva un oeil autour d'elle. Sur une estrade de fortune, installée pour l'occasion, deux Solaris l'observaient d'un regard plus qu'intéressé. Elle ne se sentait pas réellement flattée qu'ils soient venus assister à son exécution bien que ce soit une première. Elle reconnut le Solari qui était intervenu lors du Rite de Kor qui avait laissé filer son expression outrée.  
Elle finit par reposer les yeux sur les corps à ses pieds. La pensée qu'ils étaient mort lui traversa l'esprit mais leur poitrines continuaient à se soulever d'un mouvement paisible comme s'ils n'étaient qu'endormis. Allait-on lui expliquer ?  
Non, personne ne s'approcha d'elle, pas même un garde. Les murmures s'intensifiaient mais elle ne put rien en tirer. Tremblante, Leona attendit qu'on daigne enfin, non pas s'intéresser à elle puisque tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, mais qu'on enlève le voile de confusion qui avait pris place dans son esprit. Ou au moins qu'on finisse le travail s'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de lui dire quoique ce soit. Mais plutôt que d'éteindre à jamais toute vie en elle, le Solari quémanda sa présence auprès de lui. Elle resta un instant interdite puis avança tel un automate jusqu'à l'estrade. A mesure qu'elle s'avançait, les murmures se firent plus forts et elle put en percevoir quelques brides : 《 L'astre divin a parlé ! 》 clamaient certains, 《 Vous avez vu quelque chose ? 》 demandaient d'autres. Ils semblaient à peine plus avancés qu'elle.  
Elle s'arrêta à cinq mètres des Solaris.

\- Approche, _l'invita l'un d'eux_.

L'interpellée n'était pas très à l'aise en leur présence, elle n'osa trop s'avancer et s'arrêta à une distance respectable des deux Solaris.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Alors ainsi il l'envoyait à la potence sans même se soucier de son nom.

\- Leona.

Un instant de silence s'en suivit mais le Solari ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.

\- Un tel évènement t'était-il déjà arrivé ?

\- Non.

\- Et sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non. Bien au contraire.

\- On dit qu'un jour, un homme reçu la bénédiction du Soleil. Il invoquait sa puissance au combat et s'en servait si bien qu'on le croyait invincible. Tu le sais sans doute déjà, c'est lui qui à fondé la communauté des Solaris et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui m'y a fait penser.

\- Croyez-vous réellement que ce soit le Soleil qui me soit venu en aide ?

\- As-tu une autre explication ?

Le silence de Leona donna clairement raison au Solari, mais elle continuait de penser qu'il était fou d'y croire.

\- Je ne vois plus en toi l'insolente petite fille qui s'est opposée à des traditions qui la dépasse mais bien une élue comme l'a été cet ancêtre. Imagines seulement ce que ce pouvoir te permettrais de faire !

Si elle possédait réellement ce pouvoir, elle ne le controlait pas, elle ne pourrait en user à sa guise. N'était-il pas lié au bon vouloir de cet astre divin ? Et que faire d'un tel pouvoir ? Elle était sûre de ne pas être à l'origine de ce qu'il s'était passé sur la place, autrement, elle aurait utilisé ce don bien plus tôt.

\- Vous vous trompez sur moi. Le Soleil m'a juste prise en pitié, je ne suis pas convaincue que j'aurais droit à tant d'attention la prochaine fois.

\- Ton pouvoir est réel, mes yeux ne sauraient me faire défaut. Douterais-tu d'un Solari ?

Leona baissa la tête. Ce pouvoir, s'il était sien, elle ne savait l'invoquer, ne savait y faire appel. Et pourtant, il plaçait sa confiance en elle, lui qui avait été le premier à crier à l'outrage lors du Rite de Kor.  
Si elle acceptait de le suivre pour peu qu'elle ait le choix, ils trouveraient tous deux au change. Elle aurait la vie sauve, rejoindrait le sommet du Mont auprès des Solaris, chose que tout Rakkoran désirait, apprendrait à maitriser son pouvoir et pourrait continuer de voir ses proches, de voir Panthéon. Et les Solaris feraient d'elle un symbole maléable à souhait qu'ils pourraient exposer à tout Runeterra et montrer ainsi leur puissance. Mis à part être un pantin, sa situation serait plus que confortable.  
Mais ce scénario n'était valable que si elle avait réellement été choisie par le Soleil..

\- Il m'est difficile de douter d'un homme qui a voué sa vie à l'astre divin.

Le Solari lui adressa un sourire qui ne cachait en rien sa satisfaction et son ambition. Elle lui renvoya un sourire plus incertain, comme pour sceller leur entente mutuelle.

\- Puis-je vous quémander votre nom ?

\- Je me nomme Prisca, et à ma droite, mon frère, Gaius.

* * *

Avant même d'entrer dans la bâtisse, Leona comprit dans quel luxe vivaient les Solaris. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de contempler ce temple mais jamais d'aussi près. Elle aurait pu rester là encore des heures, le temps d'apprendre par coeur le parcours de la pierre comme elle avait appris celui de la place de son village. Prisca mit cependant rapidement fin à son extase en la pressant d'entrer. L'intérieur n'avait rien à jalouser à l'extérieur mais Leona n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur les fresques qui contaient l'histoire Solari.  
Prisca la guida à travers le dédale de couloirs et au bout de quelques minutes, son attention fut captée par une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs qui, visiblement ne faisait que passer, chargée de deux lourds ouvrages.

\- Diana.

La dénommée Diana releva seulement notre présence bien que l'on arrivait en face d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant et posa ses yeux sur Prisca sans en accorder un seul à Leona.

\- Oui ?

\- Que fais-tu avec ces livres ?

\- Je vais les consulter dans mes appartements.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire sur place..

\- Je n'aime pas le monde qu'on y trouve.

Diana répondait au tac-au-tac d'un ton insolent, chose qui semblait agacer le Solari.

\- Soit.. Je te présente Leona.

L'intérêt que porta soudainement la jeune Solari pour Leona surprit cette dernière. Diana semblait plus que joyeuse à l'idée d'échanger quelques mots.

\- Enchantée ! Je suppose que tu viens seulement d'arriver, j'aurais déjà eu vent de ta présence autrement ! Il était temps que tu sois enfin là, en chair et en os, tout le monde ici était devenu insoutenable et ne parlait plus que de toi que ce soit ceux qui s'émerveillent déjà ou les sceptiques !

\- Je.. Je ne pensais pas avoir suscité autant d'intérêt. Il est temps que je mette fin aux rumeurs qui doivent circuler alors.

Diana fronça les sourcils, il lui paraissait normal que le monde tergiverse autant sur celle que l'on surnommait déjà l'Enfant du Soleil.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Ce fut un plaisir Leona. Prisca, _souffla-t-elle en s'inclinant_.

Diana s'éclipsa d'une marche assurée sous le regard de Leona qui la fixait comme envoutée, sans savoir que cette jeune femme deviendrait bien vite sa plus grande rivale.


End file.
